The present invention relates generally to a ticketing gaming system and, more particularly, to a gaming system that encompasses printing and validation of tickets with ticket validation numbers pre-loaded by a central computer system to individual gaming machines.
Gaming machines, particularly slot machines, have in recent years become one of the more popular, exciting, and sophisticated wagering activities available at casinos and other gambling locations. At the same time, slot machines have also become a source of greater revenue for gaming establishments.
Typically, a player, when finished playing, “cashes out” at the slot machine by activating a cashout button. At that time, the slot machine converts the amount of credits pending in the slot machine to a currency payout that is dispensed (e.g., as coins) to the player. The player must then collect all of the coins, fill a cup or pockets, then move to the next slot machine and reenter all of the coins. Thus, the prior payout techniques tended to interrupt gameplay, thereby reducing profits and also reducing the excitement and entertainment experience that arise from uninterrupted game play.
In the past, slot machines have attempted to address the interruption caused when a player collects coins and moves to another slot machine. In particular, some slot machines have issued paper tickets that encode the amount of credit pending in the slot machine when the player presses the cashout button. The player may then simply pick up the ticket dispensed by the slot machine and proceed to a new slot machine without incurring the time delay and distraction associated with collecting currency and reinserting it into the new slot machine.
Successful ticketing, however, requires a comprehensive system level approach to ensure that the tickets are secure (e.g., they cannot be duplicated and reused, they cannot be forged, and the like), that as many slot machines as possible can accept tickets, and that ticketing does not cause as much interruption as the coin/currency payout that the tickets are designed to replace. However, in prior ticketing systems for example, the slot machines typically had to spend the time and processing resources to generate their own ticket validation numbers, or had to incur the delay of requesting a ticket validation number from a central authority each time the slot machine needed to print a ticket. As a result, prior slot machines exposed the player to unnecessary processing delay, thereby slowing play, and reducing the overall level of player enjoyment.
A need has long existed in the industry for a secure ticket actuated gaming system that addresses the problems noted above and other previously experienced.